


Day Three: Future/Past

by Moonblastbitch



Series: Dimileth Week [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrom and Robin are visiting!, Crossover, Dimitri and Byleth make new friends!, F/M, Lucina and Morgan are adorable, Morning Sex, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonblastbitch/pseuds/Moonblastbitch
Summary: Day Three of Dimileth Week.Byleth and Dimitri prepare for a visit from the Ylissen Royal family. The Exalt and his Queen are nothing like they expected.





	Day Three: Future/Past

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I'm going to have to be honest, this was probably my favorite prompt to write. I loooove Chrom and Robin, their relationship is actually what got me into Fire Emblem. So I was more than happy to feature them in my future/past prompt with my new favorite ship! 
> 
> This is a crossover technically with Fire Emblem Awakening so if you haven't played that you might be confused by some of the content in here, and their are minor spoilers. If you can handle that please go ahead and enjoy!

Dimitri awoke that morning with a smile plastered on his face. Since he’d been crowned he’d gotten into the habit of rising early in the morning. As he looked out to the balcony that overlooked the courtyard he saw the sun just barely peeking over the mountains. The dawn bathed their chambers in a pinkish hue. He sat up, only to annoy his bedfellow.

“... Its early.” His wife's voice said, muffled from underneath the covers she’d wrapped herself in. Byleth had yet to adjust to the chilly weather of Faerghus after spending most of her life traveling through the southern half of the continent. He pulled back the sheet, much to her displeasure.

“You know if you didn't sleep naked you probably wouldn't be so cold in the morning.” He teased. Her hair was tousled from sleep, and he couldn't help but appreciate the long bright green locks contrasted nicely off the royal blue sheets.

“Are you forgetting you were the reason for that?” Byleth said in a deadpan tone of voice. It was no secret in the castle that the King and Queen indulged in each other quite often. So often in fact he couldn't recall them ever going to bed properly clothed.

“You could remind me.” He said, moving to wrap an arm around her waist. She stifled her laughter, rolling over on her stomach as he held her.

“I believe you have an early appointment. Maybe I should leave you, go to my own chambers.” When they moved into the royal rooms it was considered a minor scandal that the two refused to sleep separately. Since then Byleth had taken to threatening her husband with leaving at any minor inconvenience. 

“Absolutely not. Who would keep you warm in the winter?” He asked, leaving delicate love bites on the back of her neck.

“Huh. Guess then I’ll have to stay.” she relented, rolling over so she could kiss her husband properly. Dimitri pressed her to him urgently, making sure there was not an inch of distance between them. The past five days this week the pair had been roused out of bed early for meeting after meeting, leaving no time to enjoy each other. Thus the King found it very important to take advantage.

He moved down her body, kissing every single inch of flesh he could get his mouth on. His wife squirmed under him restlessly while he covered her stomach. Among the many amazing discoveries they’d found during their short marriage, his favorite was how ticklish Byleth was.

“Mitya!” She gasped when he kissed the crest of flames that rested on her soft underbelly. She’d mentioned to him before that the area was more sensitive than the rest of her skin. He ran his tongue across it and her legs kicked up unexpectedly. He took her thighs in his hands and gave his wife a wicked smile.

“What's wrong?” He asked innocently, as if he wasn't pressing her legs to her chest. Byleth laughed and let her head fall back onto the mattress. Far be it from her to argue while her husband spent the morning ravishing her. She groaned as Dimitris tounge came in contact with her. She reached out her hands blindly, until finally she grasped at his hair and pressed him closer.

He hummed appricately. There was something about getting his hair pulled that made him insatiable. He circled her clit in slow, tiny circles the way she liked. He could feel her thighs tremble against his hands as he held her there. Looking up, he could see the red flush running down her neck to her chest. It spurred him on and he increased the pressure.

His wife had several tells when she was about to climax. First she would flex her legs, then she would glow with sweat. And finally she would let out one resounding moan that practically shook the castle walls. He embraced her as she trembled, licking down her cunt, to her thighs, then back up to kiss her. She accepted gratefully and Dimitri collapsed into her neck.

“You realize you’re still hard right?” Byleth asked her husband while he made a mess of bites on her skin. He had a fascination with leaving marks on her. There was nothing quite as wonderful in this world as watching a politician freezing up when he saw them and realized even the ArchBishop was vulnerable to the pleasures of the flesh.

“Mhm?” He groaned from her neck.

The Queen, to emphasise her point, took his cock in her hand, running a thumb along the tip while her husband writhed. He pulled out of her neck, still shuddering.

“Minx.”

“Uh huh.” she said, wrapping her legs around his hips. “Get inside me.”

Never one to disobey Dimitri sat up slightly, cock in hand, and slid into her. He watched his wife's face as he filled her slowly. He would never get tired of this simple pleasure. Years of being denied her only made him appreciate it more. 

They fell into an agoninzingly slow rythem, as the usually did during morning sex. He could feel the pressure between them build, and if his wife's nails in his shoulder was any indication she could as well. He moved faster, peppering her chest with kisses as he did. Byleth was usually fairly quiet during sex until the end, but something about today had her yowling like a cat in heat. It spurred him on as he kept the punishing pace.

He reached between them, fingering the little bud that made his wife see stars. He could feel her walls closing in around him as she grew louder and louder, only to let out one final nye-pained moan. Finally he felt his desire coil tight in his stomach, and with two more heavy thrusts he pulled out and finished on her stomach.

He looked at his wife. She was attempting to sit up on shaky elbows with not much success. Laughing, Dimitri pulled her to sit on his lap.

“Sorry. I should have prepared you for that.” He said, eyeing the cum that painted his wife's belly. 

“Mm. Its alright. I like it.” She said, curling up on him as he fell back into the bed. Quietly the two watched as the sun rose, soaking the castle in pale yellow rays. He played with his wife's hair while she fiddled with her hands.

“The people from Ylisse are coming today arent they?” She asked, tilting her head to look up at him.

“Yes. They’ve been traveling for four days straight by Pegasus Knights. Apparently they have an elite team of them over there.”

“We should let Ingrid know, I bet she’d love to meet them.” He laughed into her hair.

“If we do she may just go back with them. I can't imagine Sylvain would be too pleased.”

“He’ll still have Felix, he’ll be fine.” Byleth said simply. Dimitri kissed her temple, then moved her off of his lap.

“I’ll have some of the maids prepare us a bath.” He said, moving to getting up. Curiously his wife stopped him, wrapping her arms around his waist before he could depart from the bed.

“Don't. Let's lay here for a while longer.” Byleth whispered into his back. He smiled. It wasn't often she would choose him over duty. He turned around to kiss her, only for a sharp knock to interrupt them.

“Your Highness. The King and Queen of Ylisse have just arrived.” Dedue’s voice boomed from behind the thick wooden door.

Dimitri and Byleth looked at each other curiously. They were not due to arrive for at least another half day. Then she shrugged, pulling herself off the bed.

“Come now, we’ve gotta greet them.” The queen said, right before a flurry of maids knocked down the door to dress them.

Dimitri didn't know what he expected when the Exalt of Ylisse arrived. But it wasn't this.

Not only did the Exalt see to it that all of his Pegasus Knights came to guard them, but he seemed to have brought a whole entourage with him. One by one they stepped off in a flurry of introductions, until finally it came to the royal family themselves.

“Now presenting, High Highness, The Royal Exalt of The Halidom of Ylisse, Chosen by Naga Herself, Chrom of Ylisse!” the stern looking man with brown hair introduced. As he passed by, Dimitri noticed he gave the knight a friendly clap on the shoulder. It warmed him to the man instantly.

Chrom was a striking man with dark blue hair, a birthmark in the shape of a crest sitting on his arm, and a handsome face. Rather than walk ahead to greet him and Byleth, he smiled, then turned back around to hold out a hand to his wife.

The two were complete opposites, yet somehow perfectly matched. She had stark white hair that hung past her shoulders, tanned skin and dark eyes. The two looked at each other with an adoration so deep he knew they hadn't been an arranged marriage. 

Rather than wait for the rest of the procession Byleth urged him to go up and introduce himself properly, manners be damned. As they approached Chrom turned to the couple.

“Greetings! Sorry we didn't mean to arrive so ahead of schedule. You can blame my wife for that, she somehow found a way to shave several hours off our trip.” the Exalt said fondly, in a booming voice that echoed a friendly disposition.

“Oh Chrom, excuse him. All those years raised in a castle and he doesn't even know how to properly greet fellow royalty. Hello, I am Robin of Plegia, this is my husband Chrom of Ylisse we’re honored to make your acquaintance.” The Queen said with a delicate curtsey. The King clumsily followed suit. 

“No need for formality. I appreciate the candidness, you don't see a lot of that around Fodland.” Dimitri laughed, shaking hands with Chrom. Surprisingly, the man had a grip that actually matched his own.

“You fight?” Chrom asked with raised eyebrows. Robin gave him a nudge to the stomach.

“Of course, I led a war campaign after all.” Dimitri joked. “My wife was raised by mercenaries as well.”

“MERCENARIES?!” A voice shouted from one of the winged creatures. Chrom and Robin laughed as a little girl with blue hair crawled out of a cushioned saddle

“Excuse us, this is our eldest Lucina. How do you introduce yourself Princess?” the child's mother asked teasingly.

The little girl straightened up immediately, planting her feet and giving an exaggerated curtsy. Next to him Byleth clapped.

“I am Lucina of Ylisse, First of my name, Blessed by Lady Naga.” The little girl recited. Both parents looked on at her fondly and Dimitri felt a pleasant ache in his chest. Children truly were a marvel to behold.

“It's lovely to meet you Lucina.” Byleth said, kneeling to meet the child at her height. Shyly, Lucina moved to hide behind her fathers cape.

“Apologies, she's still learning to be social.” Chrom said, patting his daughter on the head.

“Lucina would you like to introduce Morgan too?” Robin asked. Lucina bobbed her head rapidly, reaching back into the saddle. Byleth and Dimitri looked at each other curiously. Was Morgan a pet?

Soon enough they had their answer, as Lucina tugged a toddler out of his buckled down seat, wrapping him around her arms.

“This is Morgan of Ylisse. Technically first of his name. Blessed by Lady Naga. And also my baby brother.” She said, lifting the toddler up on her shoulders, to great concern from the children's parents.

“Lucina you know you’re not big enough to carry Morgan around yet.” Robin scolded as Chrom took the toddler from his daughters shoulders to place him on his.

“Sorry about all this. I know we’re a wild bunch.” Chrom said apologetically. 

“No need. It's nice to see royalty with some energy. I’m sorry you’ve all been standing around waiting, shall we take this procession inside?” Dimitri asked.

“That would be lovely.” Robin agreed, taking her husband's arm and marching him to the gate.

Chrom was dreading this trip. Flying for a week straight with a squad of Pegasus Knights, Morgan screaming at every new turn and not being able to share a bed with his wife had left him feeling squirrely. But the second he felt the crack of fresh wind his mood restored.

Fodland was much more beautiful than he’d given it credit for. The chilly spring air cooled his nerves, and Robins smiling face when they saw the castle warmed his heart. Morgan was finally resting now, cooing softly into his ear while he laid the toddler on his chest.

“Just a little bit longer and you’ll feel the ground under your feet.” She teased while Lucina bounced on her lap. 

“Mama what's Faergus like?” 

“Well according to what I’ve read it's almost eternally winter there. They produce the finest furs known to the continent and the King is considered a very exceptional ruler.” His wife explained. 

Lucina, unlike himself, had been practically bouncing off the walls at the idea of a trip like this. Her fascination with hero stories it seemed was not limited to her future self, and when they’d been told of the King of Faergus being known as ‘The Savior King’ she’d become obsessed with meeting him. “Does he have a big sword?”

Robin rubbed their daughters head and laughed. “No, but I hear he has a big lance. He might even be better than Fredrick.”

Chrom’s retainer grunted from his position next to them, clearly offended at even the thought of being second best. 

“I promise we still love you Fredrick.” Chrom chuckled, earning his a glare from the knight. He felt Morgan begin to squirm against him as he woke up. The young prince seemed to inherit his father's dislike of flying. Quickly Chrom slid Morgan into the childs seat they’d brought along with him.

“Now Lucina have you been working on your introduction?” Robin asked their daughter. 

Lucina bounced in her seat happily. “Yes. I am Lucina of Ylisse! First of my name! Uhhm…”

“Blessed by Naga.”

“Blessed by Naga! I got it.” 

Chrom loved watching them chat. Lucina and Robin never got this kind of quality time together with her other self. It was good to see them like this. He glanced over to Morgan who was sliding back into dreamland. He kissed the toddlers forehead and watched as Robin drilled their daughter in the art of introductions.

“Your Excellence, we’re landing.” Sumia said above them as she led the pack. 

“Perfect! I think I see the castle.” Chrom exclaimed, attempting to stand in the carriage his family sat in.

“Chrom! You’ll tip us!” Robin laughed, tucking Lucina into her seat next to Morgan.

“Yay! Mama are we there?” Lucina laughed.

“Almost baby.”

Thanks to Cordelia and Sumias leadership the landing was picture perfect. Chrom rolled his eyes as Fredric insisted on the long introduction of all their friends. While he and Robin waited for their turn he could see the gears in his wife's head turn.

“You know the King really is quite young for his position. Handsome too.” She noted.

“Oh yeah? Should I be worried?”

Robin laughed next to him. “For some reason I don't think his wife would be too happy with me. Besides I’ve got my hands full with you.”

Chrom looked out at the young couple. The King was obviously quite used to the parade of introductions but his wife rocked on her heels, a bored expression on her face. He was quite a striking looking man, big and tall with long golden hair. He towered over his wife in a way that reminded Chrom of himself and Robin.

“I dunno, you can try. But I bet I can take him.”

Robin giggled next to him, laying her head on his shoulder. He leaned down to kiss her head. A few years and two kids later and he still felt the same way about her as he did when he found her in that field.

“Fredricks got that look on his face, you’d better get up there and be your charming self.” Robin said into his ear. He laughed and got up, straightening his posture.

“I’ll be right back to get you.” He told his wife.

“I’ll be waiting.”

He smiled and exited their carriage into the early morning sun. 

From there the morning was a flurry of tours, meetings and all the things Chrom usually dreaded about meeting royalty. But Dimitri was a bit different. Though he was a bit younger than Chrom they two had a lot in common. Besides both being princes raised in lavish palaces they were both soldiers first. They spent most of the afternoon debating endlessly with each other over training maneuvers and battle formations.

“So you’re telling me that you once set fire to an entire fleet of ships?” The King asked, amazed. 

Chrom laughed at his shocked expression. Not many generals would sacrifice a whole fleet to take out an entire navy. But not all generals had a mind like his wife.

“You have to admit it worked.”

Dimitri raised his eyebrows. “Incredible. Chrom I believe you’re a mad man.”

“Hey I could say the same to you Mr. Lived-On-The-Lamb. How was scavenging in the forest for five years anyway?”

Dimitri groaned, falling back into his chair. “Goddess. Let me just say I’m glad to spend my nights in a big bed with my wife rather than on the cold ground.”

Chrom enjoyed this side of the young King. All day they’d been trading jokes and jabs at each other, but it was nice to sit with him and relax. No one staring over their shoulder. Well. Besides Fredrick and Dedue that is.

“Papa!” A voice shouted out at him from the courtyard. Lucina broke the relaxed atmosphere, running to him at high speed, nearly knocking him over as she hugged his waist. He threw an apologetic look to Dimitri, who smiled at the little princess.

“Hello Lucina. It's good to see you again.” 

Chrom rubbed his daughters head as she burrowed herself into his stomach. She was still a little bashful around new people. “Have you been having fun playing in the castle with your mama?”

She nodded, popping her head up. “Uh huh! Me and Mama and Morgan got shown everything by the Queen. She's a little scary at first but very nice. She gave me candy! And we’re having a tea party!” His daughter rambled.

Dimitri chuckled next to them. “Yes well Byleth is a bit standoffish when you first meet her. It's wonderful to see you getting along now.” 

“Uh huh! Here's some candy!” Lucina said, reaching in her dress to pull out a sticky handful of butterscotch for the King. To his credit he accepted it gratefully.

“Why thank you. I’m very honored to receive a gift from the Princess of Ylisse.”

Lucina giggled bashfully, looking down at her shoes. “I’m gonna go find mama, bye!” she said abruptly before running off. Chrom and Dimitri shared a knowing look before breaking out into laughter.

“She’s excitable. You should have seen her the first time she picked up a practice sword.” 

“Having children suits you Chrom. You seem to be a wonderful father.”

Chrom rubbed the back of his neck. In truth, he felt a bit anxious about raising Lucina and Morgan. Knowing their tragic futures had him second guessing himself at every turn. If it weren't for Robin grounding him he would probably be a mess. “Well, I suppose I’m just trying to raise them the way I would have wanted. My father wasn't around so much you see, and my mother died when me and my sisters were quite young.”

“I see. I’m sorry for your loss.”

He waved off the Kings concern. “Nothing for you to concern yourself with my friend. It happened long ago. We all have to lose our parents eventually.”

Dimitris face darkened a bit at that and Chrom worried he may have spoiled the mood. “I lost my own parents quite early. I can understand the feeling.”

Chrom nodded, placing an arm on the younger man's shoulder. He smiled at the gesture. “Those were dark times. Were it not for Dedue and my friends I would have never made it through.”

“I’m glad to hear it. My sister Em was my rock after our Father died. She's part of the reason why I met Robin in the first place.”

Dimitri seemed to perk up at this change of topic. “Oh?”

“Yes. It was her who suggested I create a band of like minded individuals to act as a militia. That way I could roam the countryside, truly get to know the kingdom I was protecting. It was on one of those missions I met my wife.”

Dimitri stared at him with continued interest. “How?”

“Well… My sister was looking for a field to sit down in so she could catch her breath. Not Em mind you, my younger sister Lyssa. Anyway, we came across a woman taking a nap and Lyssa was convinced she was dead. While we debated what to do with her Robin woke up. And that, as they say, was that.”

“Love at first sight?” Dimitri asked wryly.

“Something like that. I certainly couldn't get her out of my head for months. And I embarrassed myself attempting to hide it. But after a few months of stumbling around it was very clear there was no way I was ever getting over her. Pretty soon I was giving her an embarrassing marriage proposal.”

“How was it embarrassing?”

“Well. For one thing I called myself a wyvern in heat.”

Dimitri burst out laughing, keeling over and grasping his stomach. Chrom rubbed the bridge of his nose. Clearly his nineteen year old self was not the smoothest. 

When the young king finally stood up, still fighting back chuckles, he apologized. “I’m so sorry. Trust me I understand idiotic marrage proposals. I was practically tripping over my feet when I asked Byleth for her hand.”

“Oh yeah? How bad?”

“I started the proposal by ranting about my own personal demons. Probably not the greatest seduction technique.”

Chrom laughed into his hand. “I suppose even powerful men are fools when it comes to the woman then love, eh?”

“Indeed.” Dimitri said, smiling softly.

“Wait you were your husbands Professor?” Robin asked Byleth poured her a cup of tea. It was twilight now and the whole courtyard was washed in pink and orange hues. She prepared a tea party for Robin and her children. It was Byleths favorite thing to do after a long day of work. She was more than happy to share it with the fellow Queen who was quickly becoming a good friend.

“Yes. He was one of the first people I met at the academy in fact. He was head of the Blue Lions house where I taught.”

“Oooh that's a bit scandalous. How did the lords of the court take it?” Robin asked with fascination.

“As well as to be expected.” She said with a sigh.

“Ah. I can't say I’m surprised. You should have seen the work around me and Chrom had to do just to wed.”

Byleth raised her eyebrows and looked at the other woman expectedly. 

“Is this you asking for the story?”

Byleth nodded. She still wasn't exactly skilled when it came to social things. But Robin didn't seem to mind. She clapped her hands happily, carefully balancing the drooling Morgan between her arms.

“Well I have to admit I’m rather proud of us. Chrom and I got engaged in the middle of a fierce war with my homeland of Plegia. At the time we were so focused on making it out alive, lets just say we were not holding anything back. Anyway, when we finally got back to ‘normal life’ we figured it was time to get married, make everything official you know?”

Bylth nodded, urging her friend along.

“So we went to the courts and Chrom announced to all the overseeing lords that he would be taking a wife, namely me. There was absolute chaos. Most of these men had daughters, nieces or cousins who they had been selling Chrom on for years, and to hear that all of them were being rejected for not just a commoner but a Plegian commoner? Oh they were furious.”

Morgan giggled on his mother's lap, clapping his hands. Byleth smiled and wiped some of the drool from his mouth. The boy was truly adorable.

“Now Chrom was not happy. He announced to all of them that I was the woman he loved and we would be married with or without their approval. They of course protested but he insisted. The next couple of weeks were absolute hell. Lords from all across the country were barging into the castle demanding we break off the engagement. It was maddening. But I had a plan.”

Robin smiled mischievously at Byleth. “Anyways we got our little group together and escaped one night. A dear friend of ours, Libra, happens to be a priest so we set up a little wedding for ourselves. It was out in the field we first met and all our friends were there. It was perfect.” 

“By the time we got back the entire court was up in arms on where we’d disappeared to. I just simply explained that since we already consummated the marriage there was nothing they could do. After all I could be pregnant!”

“And were you?” Byleth asked.

“Nope! Lucina didn't come for another two years. But it was enough to force the court to recognize us. And now here we are.”

“Wow.”

“I know.”

“MAMA!” Lucina yelled from the yard. She bounded over to them full of energy. Robin held her arms out for the little Princess but to her surprise it was Byleth who she hugged.

“Hello Queen Byleth!” Lucina said cheerfully. Byleth blinked and stared down at the little girl. Robin smiled and sipped her tea, silently encouraging her to hug the girl back. Hesitantly she did.

“Mama I like her.” Lucina said. Robin laughed.

“I like her too baby. Would you like to sit next to her or me and Morgan?”

Rather than answer Lucina crawled onto Byleths lap. Robin giggled at her daughters antics. “Sorry about that. She seems to have fallen for you.”

“It's alright. I like her.” Byleth said, patting the little girls hair.

“Well do you hear that Luci? You have her approval.”

“Yay! Did you hear that Morgan?” Luciana asked her brother. Morgan giggled in response.

“I’m in charge of protecting him you know.” Lucina said, her chest puffing out with pride.

“Oh yes. You’re doing a very good job.” Byleth praised.

Lucina blushed, then reached on the table to grab a cookie.

“Lucina. Is it okay to just grab things off the table?” Robin asked.

“No…”

“Alright then what do you do if you want a cookie?”

Lucina turned around in Byleths lap to face her. “Queen Byleth may I please take a cookie?” 

Byleth smiled. “Yes, you may.”

They sat like that well into the evening, chatting back and forth, trading stories about their time in the war. Lucina had long since abandoned her lap in favor of her own ‘big girl’ chair and Robin passed Morgan to her. The little boy bounced happily in her lap as Dimitri walked up to her.

“I’m sorry we took so long. We had quite a bit to discuss.” The King apologized.

“No worries. We had a nice time. Have you met Morgan?” Byleth asked, her eyes big.

“Ah yes the young prince. It's very nice to meet you Morgan.” Dimitri said, shaking his little hand gently. 

Morgan seemed to adore Dimitri almost as much as he had Byleth. Much to his mother's delight he squirmed out of Byleths arms and into Dimitris, who looked incredibly concerned with the child now circled around his neck.

“I- Uhm. What should I…?” He asked haplessly.

“Just support his bottom, it’ll be fine.” Robin said jovially from her chair. Behind her Chrom stood watching his new friend panic.

“Its alright Mitya, just like this.” Byleth instructed softly, guiding his arms around the baby. Morgan happily babbled into Dimitri’s ear as the young couple adjusted him.

“Will I- I mean I don't want to hurt him.” He whispered to his wife.

“You’re gentle, its okay. As long as you don't squeeze too tight.” 

“Right…” He mumbled, still very nervous.

“Well well I gotta say you two look pretty nice with a baby.” Chrom joked. Robin slapped his arm.

“Chrom! Dont say stuff like that.”

“Stuff like what? I just said they looked nice.”

“Its alright Robin.” Byleth said softly, her eyes still focused on the baby. Truthfully she’d wanted children for some time now. But broaching the subject with her husband proved to be a bit difficult. 

Dimitri must have noticed the tone of her voice. He gave her an apologetic look as he bounced Morgan lightly against his chest.

“Mama I’m sleepy.” Lucina moaned from her chair. 

“Oh that's right. We should probably settle in for the night. Would you two mind following us to our quarters?”

“Yes of course. Shall I hand you back Morgan?”

Robin waved her hand. “Gods no. He can be very fussy when separated from his cuddle partner. It's best we just walk him over to his crib and hope he’s fallen asleep by then.”

Dimitri laughed so gently Byleth felt her heart squeeze. She liked seeing him with a baby too. “We’ll follow you then.”

Eventually after a lot of complaints from the children they managed to get Lucina and Morgan down to bed. Lucina nearly threw a fit at being seperated from Byleth. For a moment there the Queen thought she might have had to stay the night with the little princess.

Honestly it wouldn't have been so bad. 

Morgan was less difficult. Dimitri had managed to lull him to sleep on their walk over, though removing him proved to be a trying task. He had a vice grip on her husband with a surprising amount of strength in his tiny fists.

“Yeah sorry about that.” Chrom had said. “Lucina and Morgan both got my strength. I tell you it was a danger when Robin was feeding them.”

Byleth found the little story amusing by Dimitri’s eye grew huge with worry. Robin patted him on the back and reassured him the children were fine but he didn't seem to be sure. The four of them talked for a bit longer as the kids snoozed peacefully in the attached nursery. But eventually Robin and Chrom began to drift and saw the royal couple off with a smile.

The young couple made their way back to their chambers in contemplative silence. Byleth looked up at her husband as they walked through the dimly lit halls. He was being unusually reserved. Typically this time of night Dimitri couldn't keep his hands off of her. Especially after a day of dealing with visiting dignitaries. But something was different about him.

They stopped at their door, smiling at the young woman who opened it for them. “That will be all, please head to bed.” Dimitri said kindly. The knight bowed once then left to the barracks, leaving the two of them alone.

Byleth turned her back to her husband and lifted up her hair. It was part of their nightly routine, and half the reason why they went to bed naked so frequently. He fiddled with the dress, zipping it down. She turned to face him so she could start undressing him but was struck by the look of trepidation on his face.

“Beloved?” She asked softly, taking his hands in hers.

“Oh. I apologize. My mind is elsewhere tonight.” He explained. Byleth frowned and began taking off his armor.

“You don't have to-”

“I want to. I like it.”

He was silent while she undressed him, though he didn't take his eye off of her. Byleth desperately wanted to break the tension in the room.

“I want a baby.” She said casually while removing her husbands chest plate.

Dimitri stuttured above her. “A-a baby?”

“Yes.”

“Byleth. I don't think-”

“I know you’re scared.” She said, removing the armor that hung off his back. 

“We’ve talked about this. I just. I don't want to lose you.” He whispered.

“You won't.”

He spluttered. “You cannot guarantee that.”

Byleth shrugged. “I decided I wont die. That's all there is to it.”

“You cannot control death my love.” He said sadly, taking her face into his hands.

“No. But I love you. I’ll love our child. That's worth staying alive for. So I wont die.”

He chuckled but there was no humor behind it. “Very optimistic of you. But your mother-”

“Was young. And had a strange experiment done to her which could have very well resulted in complications at birth.”

Dimitri huffed. “Alright I’ll give you that. But what about my mother?”

“These things happen. You were born in the middle of winter and her immune system was already bad. It isn't your fault that she passed away.”

She looked at her husband, whose eye was welling with tears. She ran a hand through his hair comfortingly.

“.... I want one too. Very badly.”

“I know. You seemed to really like Morgan.”

He laughed a little, moving his arms to circle around her waist. “Lucina too. They’re wonderful children.”

“Chrom and Robin are very lucky.” Byleth said, placing her head on Dimitris chest.

“What if I hurt the baby? Or it hurts you?” He said into her hair.

“You’re not seventeen anymore. You don't just randomly break things. And I know you, you’ll be careful when you hold the baby.”

“But what if I’m tired? Or stressed? And I dont think and just crush them?”

“You won't. I know you. You haven’t crushed me yet.” 

Dimitri looked at her coyly. “Not for lack of trying.”

“True.” She smiled. “But it will be okay.”

He sighed, holding her tightly to him. They stayed like that for a while. Byleth rubbed reassuring circles into his back.

“If you or the baby died… I- I don't think I'd be able to live.” He whimpered, wet tears soaking her head.

“Then we won't die.” She reassured him, moving her head to look up at him. His eyes were red and his face was wet with tear tracks. But he was okay. She kissed him sweetly, pulling herself up to press against him gently.

“Byleth?” He asked against her lips.

“Mh?”

“I want a baby too.”

Her face split into an uncharacteristic grin. She wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and jumped, forcing him to catch her.

“Take me to bed.”

“Wha-”

“No time like the present.” She teased.

Dimitri let out a bark of laughter and walked backwards towards the bed. 

The next morning Byleth and Dimitri joined the Ylissen royal family for breakfast in exceptionally high spirits. Robin observed the extra spring in Byleths step as she sat next to Lucina, who eagerly jumped into her lap.

“You two look like you slept well.” Robin commented. Byleth, as usual, gave nothing away but the young King gave a very distinctive flush.

“Yes I suppose we did.” Dimitri said bashfully.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! This is probably the longest of all the fics I did for this challenge, I hope it was up to everyones expectations.
> 
> Please please please leave me a comment if you enjoyed this fic, it really does make this whole week feel worth while. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading, and we're on to day four!


End file.
